A Past Reality Comes back
by Courtney.Cullen14
Summary: A change in reality sequel. Bella is now a doctor and she has everything she has always wanted but one thing. Edward is trying to move on. Can he do it? Or does someone come back into his life again?Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any of its Character
1. PROLOGUE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**I am so excited that the sequel is finally up! So ENJOY!**

**BPOV:**

**10 years later**

**September 13, 2021**

Hi I am Bella Swan if you don't remember me from 10 years ago. Let me give you a brief description of what happened in my life that led up to this point. I moved to Phoenix, Arizona to Forks Washington to live with my brother Jasper. There I fell in love with the most amazing guy ever. We basically had our whole life planned out together. We were going to go to college, then go to medical school, and then we would get married and live a great life with 3 kids, but Edward's mother, Esme, had other plans for Edward's future and I agreed with her on those plans. I left Forks, Washington to live with my dad in Europe, Paris to be exact after my 17th birthday party exactly 10 years ago. Now I am a pediatric doctor and I have a great house, a great car, a great family but something is missing and it will never be cured until I can find the missing piece of my heart. I am Bella Swan and this is the second half of my story. So stay with me on my journey to finding my other half even if I am not technically looking for it…


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.

**I am so happy to be back! I missed everyone! I am so sorry for keeping everyone waiting this long well here it is!**

**BPOV:**

As I was walking down the hall at Paris Medical Center I thought about where my life ended up. When I left Edward ten years ago my heart felt like it was ripped into little pieces. I knew I had made the right choice but a part of me felt like my life would have turned out the same way if I had stayed in Forks. Now I lived in a huge apartment in Paris that overlooked the Eiffel tower. It is funny that I live in the most romantic city in the world and no one to share it with. Of course I have tried dating but every time I try I end up hurting in the end because I think of Edward and I compare every guy to Edward. So here I am 27 years old today and single. Yep...Single.

"Dr. Swan?"

I love my career and everything it's just something is missing.

"Dr. Swan?"

Hmmmm what should I go get for lunch…

"DR. SWAN?"

I snapped back into reality and looked over at one of my good friends in the hospital, Kristie.

"Oh hey Kristie what's up?" "You didn't have to yell" I replied.

"Really Bella?" "I have been calling you for the past 2 minutes, what is going through that head of yours?"

"Oh the usual" I laughed. "Medical school is a tough place and I need to remember a lot."

"Ha Ha very funny Bella" She remarked. "I am here to tell you that your dad is in the cafeteria waiting for you" She rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Thanks Kristie! See ya later"

I started walking toward the cafeteria and thought about my dad. My dad was a great person to live with my last few years of high school. He never questioned anything especially my sudden move to Paris. Jasper on the other hand questions me every time we talk on the phone even after ten years. I walk into the cafeteria and I see my dad in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Hey dad" He got up and hugged me.

"Hey Bells how is work so far today?" he responded.

"Great the little kids always brighten my day" I responded.

"Yeah you would be a great mother" He replied.

"Dad…." I groaned.

"What I am just stating the facts." He argued.

"Yeah well maybe I am not ready to get married and have children yet" I said. "I just started my career and I want to live a little for a while."

"You really didn't want to "Live a little for a while" when you were with that Edwin kid"

"Its Edward dad and that was ten years ago" I rolled my eyes. "Did Jasper put you up to this?"

"No, I was just wondering when you were going to get out there" He replied. "You hardly ever date and you just seem so lonely"

"I'm not lonely dad and I have a very busy job right now." I responded. "Can we drop this now? Please?"

"Fine, but I don't what you to be an old cat lady" he added.

I rolled my eyes and went to get some food. I went up to the counter and saw Melody. Melody was my dad's age and works at the register of the cafeteria.

"Hey Melody" I said politely.

"Hi Bella, How was your morning?"

"Good, except my father is lecturing me about getting out more" I replied.

"He just cares for you dear" She responded.

"I know he does and I will get out there, I just need some time right now" I added.

We finally ended the conversation. I said goodbye and told her I would see her around.

The rest of lunch passed uneventfully and finally I had to go back to work.

"Bella, I'm sorry about earlier I just don't like seeing you lonely." My dad added.

"It's okay dad I understand" I hugged him, said goodbye, and went back to work.

As I was walking back up I got a page saying I was needed in the ER. I jogged down to the ER and I saw a little girl lying on the bed crying.

I grabbed her chart and it said she fell off her bike and got a huge gash on her forehead. Her name was Amelia.

"Hi Amelia" I said. "I'm Dr. Swan but you can call me Bella if you want, I'm going to make you a lot better can I see your forehead?"

"Okay" she sniffled.

I looked at her forehead and I could tell she was going to need stiches.

"Okay I'm going to give you a little shot so you can't feel anything okay?" I said.

"Okay" She responded softly.

I gave her the shot and I finished up with her stiches. I gave the parents some pain medicine and I gave her a lollipop for being a great patient.

"Bye Miss Bella" She said as they left the room.

"Bye Amelia, you be careful now" I said.

"Okay" She yelled.

I walked back into the hospital and saw the chief of the hospital.

"Hello Dr. Swan" he said.

"Hi Dr. Vega" I replied.

"Can I talk to you in my office after your shift?" He questioned.

"Of course" I replied.

"Okay see you in a while" he said as he walked off.

"I hope I'm not getting fired" I thought as I walked off down the hall.

I saw Kristie at the nurses' station so I went up to her.

"Hey Kristie" I said as I walked up.

"Hey Bella" She said.

"You busy?" I said.

"Nah just going over some paperwork of my patients." She responded. "Were u just talking to the chief right now?"

"Yeah, he said he wanted to talk to me after work in his office."

"Oh well I hope it goes well" She said.

"Me too" I agreed.

I left the counter and the next few hours flew by fast and before I knew it it was 7 o clock. I knocked on the chief's door and he told me to come in and sit down.

"Bella, I have a wonderful opportunity for you" He started.

"What do you mean?" I replied confused.

"I got a call from the chief of medicine at Harborview Medical center. They heard about you from your school. They want to hire you." He said.

"Why are you telling me this?" I said confused.

"I want you to take that job Bella. Harborview is a great hospital and it will be a great opportunity for you. You need to get out there in the world of medicine." He said.

"I'll think about it" I replied.

"They said they would call you with the details, but really Bella, think about it."

**Okay so that was the first chapter: liked it? Hated it? Think I should stop embarrassing myself? What? REVIEW PLEASE! I'll try to post another chapter this week. REVIEWS make me type Faster and brighten my day.**

**-Courtney**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.

**Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter!**

**BPOV**

As I walked out of the hospital my mind was everywhere. Did I want to move back to Washington? Did I want to leave my father here? I walked to my car, unlocked the door and sat in it for a while. I pulled out of the hospital and headed home. I only lived 10 minutes from the hospital which is convenient for me especially when I occasionally wake up late. When I got home I set my keys on the counter and looked around. Did I want to leave this wonderful life I have here? The phone interrupted my train of thought and I walked over to get it. I looked at the caller ID and it said Jasper. I groaned.

"Great just what I need right now" I sarcastically stated.

Don't get me wrong I love my brother but every time I talk to him we always end up fighting about my past.

"Hey Jazz what's up?

"Nothing just thought I would call my favorite sister" He said.

"Uh huh…right" I responded

"Okay so there is something I have to tell you" Jasper said.

"Okay spit it out." I said.

"Alice and I are getting married" He yelled.

"Jazz you and Alice are already married."

They both eloped 5 years ago our parents were not very happy about that…..

"I know that….we are getting married again but this time we do it right..." He said happily.

"Okay Jasper sounds great, send me an invite" I laughed.

"What's wrong Bells?" He said concerned.

"Nothing, why would u say that something is wrong?" I said confused.

"Don't lie Bells you're my sis and I know when something is wrong."

"Fine but you can't tell dad because I haven't made up my mind yet, okay?" I said.

"I promise what is it?" He said.

"I got offered a job at a hospital in Seattle, but I don't know if I can move there it's too close to Forks."

"Wow Bells that's great." He responded. "Maybe it's time you came back."

"I don't know Jasper. I'll think about it" I said.

"So when's the wedding?" I asked.

"We were thinking about having it in March" He said.

"Oh that's 6 months away. How long have you been "Engaged" I laughed.

"Ha Ha Bells very funny." He said. "Well I got to go I will talk to you later sis."

"Okay Jazz love ya."

We hung up the phone and I saw I had a message on my machine. I pressed the blinking button and listened.

"Hi Dr. Swan this is Dr. Jones I am the chief of staff from Harborview Medical Center. I heard about you from your previous school and I would like to offer you a job on our team. If you could call me back at this number before 8:30 tonight or you can call me tomorrow I would like to talk to you. Thanks I hope to talk to you soon. Bye.

I looked at the clock and it was just now 8.

I sighed and picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"This is Dr. Jones how may I help you?"

"Hi this is Dr. Bella Swan from Paris. I am returning your call about the job at Harborview."

"Oh hi Bella I have heard so much about you and I would really love to have you on our team."

Dr. Jones explained everything to me and I had to admit that I might like working there.

"I hope you will consider working with us at Harborview we would love to have you" She ended.

"Thanks so much and can I give you my answer on Monday?" I asked.

"How about I give you until Wednesday to decide or if you decide earlier you can call me anytime" She said.

"That will be great, I will call you within the week, Thanks" I said.

"Bye Bella." She said then hung up the phone.

I walked to my kitchen and had some dinner while thinking about what I should do. It sounds like a great opportunity for me and my career; I don't want to be stuck in Paris forever. I called my dad to see how he would react to it.

"Hey Bells what's up?" He said.

"Nothing much I just have some news." I said nervously.

"You're not pregnant are you?" He said suspiciously.

"No dad you know I don't have a boyfriend." I said.

"That doesn't mean anything Bells" He replied.

I rolled my eyes and said "I don't sleep with any random guy okay?"

"Can we not talk about this?" My dad said.

"You brought it up dad." I replied.

"Well anyway what was your news?" He said.

"Well. IgotajobofferinSeattle" I said really fast.

"Huh?" "You spoke too fast."

I sighed and said "I said I got a job offer in Seattle."

"That's great honey I'm so happy for you."

"Really?" I said shocked.

"Yeah you need to go back to the states. I can tell you miss it there"

I tried to protest but he cut me off.

"Yeah you do don't lie Bella." He added.

"So you're saying I should take the job in Seattle?" I said. "What about you?"

"I'm a big boy Bella. I can take care of myself." He said.

"Thanks dad." I said.

"No problem Bells" He said. We said goodbye and I hung up the phone.

I thought about it some more and then went to bed.

I woke up the next morning and I had finally made up my mind. I didn't have to work today so I looked at the clock and it read 8:30 A.M. I decided to call Dr. Jones with my decision.

"This is Dr. Jones, how may I help you?" She said brightly.

"Hi Dr. Jones this is Bella Swan." I said.

"Oh hi Bella. Wow that was a quick decision that could be a good or bad thing." She laughed.

"Yeah, I really thought about it hard and I decided to take you up on your offer…

**Okay so what'd you think? ****Review please**** even if it's a simple "Update soon" Sorry for not updating last week I was out of town.**


	4. Chapter 3

I am so so so so so so sorry. Please forgive me for not updating I've been a little busy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters

_**1 month later**_

_**BPOV:**_

Here I was at the airport in Paris about to go back and face my past. I must have looked nervous because my dad came over and said,

"Bells you will be fine"

"Yeah, yeah I know" I replied.

"I am only a phone call away if you need me" he added.

"I know dad and I will miss you" I said.

I hugged him and said my goodbyes as the plane started to load.

I got on the plane and looked out the window; The Paris scenery staring back at me.

"Goodbye Paris" I said quietly.

I laid my head back and fell into a deep sleep. The plane ride felt like it was the shortest I have ever taken. As I was getting off the plane and into the airport I thought about if I would see Edward in Seattle at all. I saw Jasper in the airport waiting for me. I was disappointed that Alice wasn't there but I understood. I haven't talked to Alice years. She always refused to talk to me or didn't want to. She doesn't know the real reason and either does Jasper but they don't talk about it with each other because it just causes a fight. I went up to Jasper and hugged my big brother.

"I missed you Bells" He said.

"Me too Jasper, me too" I responded.

We finally got my bags and went to the apartment I got.

"So how's Alice?" I asked on the drive over.

"She's great, excited to see you" He lied.

"Ha-ha, we both know Jasper, that she hates my guts now" I said.

"She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't particularly like you" He said.

"Yeah whatever" I laughed.

We got to the apartment and Jasper asked if I needed any help unpacking. I said no and told him to get back to his wife/Fiancée. For the first time in a long time I seriously felt….alone...

I unpacked my room first and then I stopped and decided to take a nap. Jetlag's horrible.

When I woke up it was 7 in the morning since it was Tuesday, I didn't start work until the following Monday so I could get settled in. I went out of the house to get some breakfast and the little café at the corner of my street. I walked in and saw a booth in the corner and decided to sit down. A waiter came and took my order and I started to think about how my life would be different if I stayed in Washington. I shook that thought away and ate my breakfast. I went back to my apartment and decided to take a jog to clear my head. I got in my jogging clothes and walked out of my house. I had just got up to my average speed when **SMACK **I ran into someone. We both landed on the floor on our backs.

"Owwww" The girl groaned.

I touched my sore head and back and started to get up.

"I am soooo sorr…" I looked up and gasped.

"YOU!" I yelled.

"YOU!" The girl yelled at the same time.

I know people were staring at us but all I could see was red in front of me.

The girl laughed and said "Miss me?" with a taunting voice.

**Authors note:**

**Sorry it's so short but that's what it's got to be. WHO IS IT? ANY GUESSES?**

**I'll try to update soon. REVIEW PLEASE IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

**BPOV**

"Why would I be happy to see a conniving little rodent like you, Sabrina?" I responded.

"Why can't we act like grown-ups here Ms. Animal crackers?" She said mockingly.

I rolled my eyes and started walking around her.

"So you are just going to walk passed me?" "I thought we could catch up?" She said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and started my jog again.

When I got back to the apartment all I could think was that it was a small world to catch her here of all places.

I cleaned up and started to unpack my kitchen. When I was done I decided to go shopping for groceries to stock my kitchen. I went to the nearest grocery store and walked in when I saw a familiar lady.

"Esme Cullen?" I asked.

Esme turned around and looked shocked.

"Bella?" She said.

"Yeah in the flesh" I laughed.

"What are you doing here?" She said. "I thought you moved?"

"I did but I got offered a job here so I took it, how are you and Carlisle doing?" I said.

"We are doing great thankfully." She said.

"That is wonderful" I said. "So I guess I will see you around then?" I said.

"Yeah I hope so" She said. I started to walk away when I heard my name being called.

"Bella" Esme said.

I turned around and started walking back.

"Yes?" I said.

"I want to apologize for how I acted 10 years ago." She said.

"Esme, it is not your fault. You were doing what you thought was best." I said.

"Yeah, what I THOUGHT was best. After you left Edward went into what was like a comatose state. It took forever to get him to where he would eat by himself. What I am trying to say is I wish I could go back to that day and take it back." She said tearfully.

"What's done is done." I told her.

"Yeah well now he is with his awful girl and he doesn't even see it." She said.

I felt like a knife was stabbed forcefully into my heart at that statement.

"I'm sorry Esme I wish I could help." I said sympathetically.

I gave Esme my number so we could set up lunch sometime and checked out of the store. I got back to my apartment and felt even lonelier than I did the previous day. I walked to my room and let the tears flow after so long of keeping them in. I woke up to a noise at my front door. I got up, yawned, stretched and answered the door without looking at my reflection in the mirror. I looked and saw it was Jasper with surprisingly Alice.

"Sis, you look like you got ran over by a truck" Jasper said.

"Thanks Jazz that makes me feel soooo much better." I said sarcastically

"Haha it is true though" He said.

Alice went and quietly sat on a chair in the kitchen. I asked Jasper if he could give me time to talk to her and he quietly made up an excuse that he left something at the house and he would be back. I was going to tell her the real reason why I left Edward.

"Alice can I tell you a secret that no one knows but me?"

"I guess." She said quietly

"It is the real reason why I left your cousin" I said.

She looked up shocked and I took that as a sign to continue.

"When I went over to Edward's house that night before my birthday I met Esme. She told the boys to go get drinks and she started talking to me. She said that I would be a distraction and it would be better for both Edward and I if I left."

I looked up at Alice and she was shocked. A look of understanding came onto her face and she got up and hugged me.

"I am so sorry I didn't talk to you for 10 years." She sobbed. "If I would have known…"

I cut her off and said, "I thought it would be better that way."

We both continued talking until Jasper showed up an hour later and saw the apartment still intact.

"So you guys worked it out?" Jasper said hesitantly.

"Yes we did Jasper." I said.

Satisfied, he went to my fridge and got something to eat. Both Alice and I laughed. They decided to leave after we watched a few movies. The day started bad and ended great. I went to bed around 11 and fell asleep right when my head hit the pillow. The rest of the week passed uneventfully Jasper and Alice always avoided the subject of Edward. I knew nothing about where he currently was and I was okay with that. I also had no more run ins with the psycho rodent either during my morning jogs which I was thankful for. I start work tomorrow and nothing can ruin my day….or can it…..

**So sorry I haven't updated in forever Junior year is so hard and full of work I barely have time to breathe…**

**Review! to help my mood **** lol**


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N: Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. I am horrible, but here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

**BPOV:**

I woke up early the next morning and saw that it was only 4:30 so I decided to go on an early morning jog before work. I got dressed and headed out the door after a few minutes I saw Sabrina straight ahead of me going in the opposite direction. She spotted me at the same time and she stopped in front of me.

"You ran off so quickly a few days ago so I didn't even get to talk to you" She said sarcastically.

"Oh what a shame" I said.

"Yeah it was" she said. "I couldn't have talked for long though because I was going to meet my Fiancée at his work.

I looked down at her finger and saw a diamond the size of my eye on her finger.

"Oh so you finally got someone to marry you?" I said. "I feel sorry for the guy." "What did you do? Pay him to?" I added.

She turned red in the face and started to jog away.

"Leaving so soon? We were having SO much fun." I yelled.

I looked at my watch and saw it was already 5:00 and I decided to go home and get ready for work.

After I got ready for work it was only 6:15 so I decided to go to work early to look around the hospital and get a feel of where I was working. I pulled into the parking lot of Harborview Medical Center and I immediately loved it. It was the perfect size and had great scenery on the outside. I got out of my car and went in to see the chief of medicine. I saw a nurse named Angela and asked her if she knew where Dr. Jones's office was.

"Yes, it is right around the corner just make a left you can't miss it" she replied. "Have a good first day Dr. Swan" she added.

"Thanks Angela" I replied. She could be a good friend.

I went around to Dr. Jones's office and knocked. After getting a reply I walked in and sat down.

"Oh, Dr. Swan!" She exclaimed. "How was your move? Did it go okay?"

"Yes, it went very well. I am just about settled in" I said.

"That's wonderful" She said.

She started to explain what I would be doing and sent me on my way. It turns out I will be working with Angela a lot. I headed out the door and started to look around a few minutes before my shift. I turned the corner and ran into someone. Just when I was about to fall the stranger caught me around my waist and kept me from falling.

"Whoa, be careful there" The stranger said.

I looked up into these brown eyes and tried to talk but couldn't find my voice. I finally stood up straight and found my voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you like that and thanks for catching me."

The man that caught me was a muscular man and was very hot. He looked about my age. He was in a doctor's coat so I am assuming he is a doctor which brought me back to reality.

"No problem. I love saving the damsel in distress." He said with a wink."

"Well thank you again Dr….?"

"Black. Jacob Black."

"Dr. Black. Jacob Black" I laughed. I started to walk away when he said.

"And your name?" He asked.

". Bella Swan." I laughed and walked away.

By the end of the day I had had many encounters with Dr. Black. He even asked me to lunch the next day which I replied with a maybe that I would let him know.

I walked out of the hospital that day with a smile on my face until I saw someone walking in as I was walking out and it was turned into shock.

"Bella?"

"Edward?" I said shocked.

**A.N: Sorry it was such a short chapter and a cliffy but I will try to update this weekend again because I have a three day weekend so I will have time. **

**Loved It? Hated it? REVIEW PLEASE :) **


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

**BPOV:**

I can't believe my luck. Why didn't Jasper and Alice tell me Edward worked here? We both stood there looking at each other like idiots. Someone's beeper finally broke the silence. Edward broke his gaze as he reached for his beeper.

"I'm sorry I have to go" Edward murmured and walked off.

"Well that went well…" I said sarcastically and walked in the opposite direction.

I got home went to my room and let the tears fall. Why did he have to work at that hospital? He is just as handsome as he was 10 years ago. I finally ran out of tears and woke up hours later to banging on my door. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 11:30PM. I had slept for 4 hours. I got up and answered it and noticed it was Alice.

"You look horrible" She said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Edward worked there."

"Why didn't you guys tell me? I am a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"I know. We were going to but we didn't want you to not come because of one teeny reason." She said, "We missed you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Alice. I missed you too."

We both sat there hugging each other for a few minutes.

"You don't know how devastated we all were when you left" She said. "I never really hated you. I was just hurt that you had left us all without a proper goodbye."

"I know and I'm sorry for that. I knew Edward would try to stop me from going and I couldn't stand to see his face like that. I would have probably changed my mind about going." I said.

"That wouldn't have been a bad thing though" She said.

"I was young and Naïve back then Alice. If it happened to me now I would have probably made a different decision. Yeah medical school was hard but I was lonely going through it except I had my dad. I know now that Edward and I could have made it through it together and have happiness along the way but I was too stupid to realize it back then." I said with tears in my eyes.

We decided to have a girl's night out Wednesday night with Rosalie and we said our goodbyes. I looked at the clock and saw it was already 1AM and I had to work tomorrow night so I went to bed.

I woke up in a horrible mood because I only got 6 hours sleep, but I couldn't sleep anymore because my mind was on overdrive. I went into my kitchen and made a big pot of coffee because I would need it. I heard a knock on my door and went to get it. I was raising the glass to my lips when I answered the door and when I saw who was behind my door it slipped from my fingers and landed with a BANG on my linoleum floor.

"Ouch" "Hot hot hot…" I ran to the kitchen to get something to clean up the coffee mess.

Edward was yelling, "Are you okay, Bella?" Totally freaking out.

Let's just say it was a pretty bad morning….even with coffee...

After everything was pretty much back to normal we both sat on my couch waiting for someone to talk first. I finally broke the silence and said,

"How did you find out where I live?"

"I kind of asked someone…."

"Alice" I said knowingly.

"Yep, Alice" He said.

"So how are you?" I said.

"Cut the small talk Bella. You know why I'm here" He said not looking at me.

I slammed my coffee on the table and said, "No I don't think I do Edward."

"Why did you LEAVE like that?" Edward said.

"I told you why" I said.

"You are a horrible liar Bella, one day you were fine and then the next I find this letter addressed to me saying you were leaving and didn't want a relationship holding you back" He said.

"IT WAS THE TRUTH" I yelled.

"Well until you decide to tell me the ACTUAL truth I think I will let myself out" He said and left the apartment.

"BANG" the door slammed shut.

I don't want his relationship with his mother ruined so I can never tell him.

My phone rang and I got up to answer it. The phone said "ESME CULLEN"

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella! This is Esme I was wondering if we could possibly have breakfast together this morning?"

I looked at the clock and saw it was 8AM.

"Sure! That would be great." I replied.

"Okay I will see you in an hour at the diner next to the hospital? Is that alright?"

"Yes, that sounds great. See you then" We hung up and I got ready for the day.

55 minutes later, I parked at the diner near the hospital and Esme waved to me and walked over.

"Hey Bella" She said while giving me a hug.

"Hi Esme"

We got a table and sat down.

"I called you here because I want to tell Edward the real reason you left."

I chocked on my water and said, "What!"

"I'm going to tell Edward why you really left." She replied calmly.

"Why though?" I asked.

"He talked to me earlier this morning and said that he was going to go over to your apartment and find out the real reason you left. I knew you wouldn't tell the truth and I don't want this to tear you guys apart before you can even try to be civil again. He will forgive me….I hope."

"Esme it's your choice but family is more important than Ex-Girlfriends"

"I know, but I want him to be happy." She said.

"Okay Then" I said.

We finished our breakfast and she invited me to the family dinner that Friday night.

"I don't want to intrude" I said.

"Bella, you are family to all of us, please?"

"Only if things between Edward and I are civil by then" I laughed.

"Okay they will be Bella" she laughed.

We said goodbye and I went home and watched a movie until I fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up at 5:30PM and got ready to go to work.

**A.N: Well that was the next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight or any of its characters**

**A.N I am soooo sorry I haven't updated. I am terrible and have written so much in my classes I couldn't write for fun. I didn't have any time to. Well here is the next chapter and MERRY CHRISTMAS or Happy holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas**.

BPOV:

I was still going through the major shock of running into Edward and Esme wanting to do the right thing by telling Edward the truth. Once I got to work I changed and got ready for the wonderful night ahead. I was walking down the hallway and I turned the corner and ran into Dr. Black.

"Hello Dr. Black"

"Call me Jacob, please" he replied

"Okay Jacob" I laughed

"How was your day today?" He asked

"It was pretty good I slept most of it" I replied

"Well I have to get going so see you around?" I asked, wanting to get away..

"Okay"

I walked down the hall feeling sorry for the man because I only have eyes for one man. How pathetic... I didn't notice where I was walking and I ran straight into someone.

"I am soo sor..." I said and stopped

It was Edward. I just can't avoid him no matter how much I try. I could tell by the look on his face that his mother hasn't told him yet.

"Bella" he said sourly

"Hi Edward, I gotta go or I'm gonna be late for my patients" I briskly walked away hoping to not see him for the rest of the day.

" I saw Angela and we got to work for the night. At 7 AM I could not be more thrilled to go home. I loved my job but seeing Edward everywhere just kills me. I went home planning to sleep for the rest of eternity or at least till tomorrow...  
>I woke up at 3 pm to the phone ringing. I loomed at the caller ID and saw it was my dad.<p>

"Hey dad" I said.

"Hey Bells how's my favorite daughter?" He said.

"Dad I'm your only daughter." I said laughing.

"But still my favorite" he replied

"I called to see how you were doing"

"not so good, dad" I replied " first I got here and ran into Sabrina then  
>I found out that Edward works at Harborview and I see him everytime I turn around!" I exclaimed.<p>

"I'm sorry sweetie maybe it's fate telling you that..." I cut him off. "No dad do not go there it is over between him and I" I said seriously. "Besides Esme said he has a girlfriend."

"Okay Bells ill drop it" he replied.

We talked a little bit more and I went to bed.

EPOV:

Seeing Bella was a shock to me and I was glad my pager had gone off that day I first saw her again. I have just got off of work when my mom called me and told me to come see her immediately. I was tired but I agreed.

"Hey mom" I said once I got there.

"Hi sweetie" she replied.

"so what's this about?" I said.

"you might wanna sit down. You won't like what I'm about to say." She said seriously.

I sat down and said, "okay, what's up" I said concerned.

"I need to tell you why Bella left 10 years ago.." She started.

When she was done I was in shock I couldn't believe she had done that.

" ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?" I yelled.

"I'm soo sorr..." she started.

"I can't believe you did that?!" We could have had a future mom. You could have probably had grand kids already!"

"But no. You had to feed her young head with that stupid nonsense?!"

"I can't believe you did that..." I whispered.

I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the house and jumped in my car. I got home and saw my fiancée in the house and ran straight for my room.

" hey babe" she said as i zoomed past her. " "what's wrong?" She said running towards me.

"Nothing I'm just really tired." I said.

"Oh okay so I saw the cutest colors today for the wedding that I absolutely loovvvee..."

Great...

**A.N ooh so Edwards getting married and Bella doesn't know uh oh... Review please! I will update this week**.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

**A.N Told you I would update this week. Surprised Aren't you? Haha**  
><strong>Anyway here is chapter 8!<strong>

BPOV:

I had no more encounters with Edward for the next few days and Esme called to tell me that she had told Edward, but he didn't take it very well and they were barely talking. I decided to take up Esme's offer and go to dinner to see the family again that friday. She doubted that Edward would be there so it wouldn't be awkward. So here I was ready to walk back into that family's life. I got ready and looked into the mirror wondering if I was ready for this. Esme was like a mother to Emmett and Rosalie so they would also join us. I heard a knock on the door and walked out of my room towards the front door. I opened it and saw Alice and Jasper standing outside.

"Hey you guys!" I exclaimed, hugging them.

"Hello to you too" Jasper laughed.

"I missed you guys. Things at work has been hectic but enjoyable." I said.

"Well, are you ready to go sister?" Alice said.

I was touched my the simple gesture of words and was about to cry when they pushed me out the door. In the car we drove in silence...yeah right Alice talked our heads off about what she wanted the bridesmaid dresses to look like. I was zoned out until I heard a mini voice calling my name. Was that my conscience?

"BELLA" someone screamed.

My head snapped up and I realized the little voice was Alice.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I said, would you like to be one of my bridesmaids at my wedding?" she said irritated.

"OH! Of course I would Alice. That would be such an honor!" I said happily.

"GREAT" She yelled. "Yay!" She clapped.

I rolled my eyes and tried to get my nerves under control. We pulled up to a grand house and I instantly realized it was Esme and Carlisle's because of the perfect decor. My nerves were now full force and I thought I was gonna lose my stomach. We walked to the door and to be nice Alice knocked on the door even though they were her second family. Esme opened the door and quickly went to hug me.

"Fine, don't hug your favorite niece" Alice grumbled.

"Oh, hush Alice I see you pretty much everyday." Esme said.

"Well yeah but still." Alice said.

We walked in and immediately I saw Carlisle in the corner by the bookcase in the living room. I went and hugged him while he said that he had missed me. I must have made a great impression due to me only meeting him once. We sat down in the living room and we talked for about an hour while Esme was getting the food set up. Alice had to restrain me from helping Esme with the food. She said, "You are a guest." We all sat down at the table and started trying to get some food when we heard keys trying to unlock the door.

"Who could that be?" Esme said confused.

We heard the door open and a voice I would know anywhere said, "Mom? Dad?"  
>Edward walked into the room with a woman behind him.<p>

"Oh Edward!" What are you doing here?" Carlisle said surprised.

"Its family dinner?" I wouldn't have missed it." He said.

I was in shock because the woman came closer and I saw her face. It was Sabrina.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I said softly.

Edwards eyes snapped over to mine and I realized i didn't say it as soft as I thought.

"Sabrina?" I said already knowing the answer.

"OH, BELLA" She squealed. "Long time no see"  
>I blinked and started going into unconsciousness and fell out of my chair.<p>

** A.N uh oh did anyone put two and two together? Next Chapter soon! Review Please! They keep me going.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

**A.N: wow I cannot believe it is another new year?! It hit me that I am graduating this year...I hope haha well here is the next chapter..Chapter 9!**

CHAPTER 9

BPOV:

I started stirring in my sleep and woke up on a strange couch not knowing where I am, to people staring at me. All the memories of tonight flooded back to me and I groaned. 'This cannot be happening' I said internally. I got up on the side of the couch and put my head in my hands.

"Are you alright Bella?" Esme asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine I think it was a bad idea to come here tonight Esme." I said as I grabbed my stuff off the prestigious couch and started to walk briskly towards the door. I had never told the rest of them about who Sabrina was but I would have thought Edward would have remembered the stories behind the little witch. Jasper must have not made the comparison either even though he had lived with us for a while after the kindergarden incident.

"You don't have to go Bella you are part of this family too." Esme said.

I sighed and thought about my options. I finally decided to stay and to not tell anyone that THAT was the piece of trash I had to put up with in Phoenix. We all went and sat back down at the table and continued to eat. It was a very awkward silence until Emmett said something that made me want to slap him.

"Wait so how do you know Sabrina, Bella?" he asked.

I looked down at my plate and back up again.

"I met her at a summer camp I went to when I was younger. We shared a cabin." I lied through my teeth.

I had gone to summer camp when I was younger so Jasper wouldn't be able to tell by the facts that I told. It was all up to my lying abilities which have actually improved since becoming a doctor. I looked over at Sabrina and she was smirking into her plate like she knew I was going to lie about the whole thing. The family seemed to believe it.

"Yeah, Bella was the biggest wimp back then, scared of everything." Sabrina said while laughing.

"At least I could handle being outdoors, not calling my mom every five seconds to bring some bug spray and electricity." I smiled

I heard a laugh to her right and looked up and stared at Edward. He had a beautiful laugh... I snapped myself out of it as Sabrina turned and glared at Edward.

"What?" Edward said. "It was funny..."

All of a sudden I remembered a conversation I had had with Sabrina when I ran into her jogging.

~FLASHBACK~

_"I couldn't have talked for long though because I was going to meet my Fiancée at his work."_

_I looked down at her finger and saw a diamond the size of my eye on her finger._

_"Oh so you finally got someone to marry you?" I said. "I feel sorry for the guy." "What did you do? Pay him to?" I added._

~End of flashback~

Fiancée. Fiancée... I looked up at Sabrina's finger and I dropped my fork on the table. This was really happening this was reality not a nightmare. Everyone looked up at me as I got up from the table.

"I just forgot that I left my straightener on at home." I lied, "I really have to go and make sure my house didn't burn down." I said walking into the sitting room. I walked back to the table trying to hold back tears.

"Alice? Jasper?" "I'm sorry but you drove me here..." I said biting my lip.

"It's no problem Bella. We were finished anyway." Alice said.

"We were?" Jasper said with his mouth full.

Alice kicked him under the table and he got up ready to walk her out.

"Thank you so much for the dinner Esme" I said hugging her.

"It was no problem. You are always welcome here." she said returning the hug.

I said goodbye to everyone and went out of the front door to get out of that horrible environment. I got in the car still holding in tears, telling myself to not cry in front of Alice and Jasper. I got home and laid on the couch and let the tears flow. I cannot believe this is happening she has to take everything I had and now I am alone and have nothing...It started thundering and raining outside showing my emotions exactly...

**A.N Poor Bella. How could Sabrina do such a horrible thing? I guess only time will tell what will happen. QUICK QUESTION! ON A SCALE OF 1 to 10 HOW MUCH DO YOU HATE SABRINA RIGHT NOW? Review please and let me know your opinion. I love reviews and cherish them like little babies. Okay okay a little less then babies...but I still love them :)**


End file.
